The Beginning of the End
by holyoreos123
Summary: Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black are soul mates-always will be. This is their story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I curled up in the corner, burying my head in my knees. What was I doing here, when everything I had ever cared about was gone? I didn't exactly _want_ to be there. Maybe that was why they decided to leave me alone in the world instead of killing me along with the rest of my loved ones. Wasn't that what they loved to do? Along with keeping the rest of the vampire society a secret, they loved to torture us. It was just what they did.

The fire burning around me was one that I had never experienced. It smelled of ash and burning flesh. The stench was unbearable. I pulled out the sleeve on my shirt a little more and covered my face with it, knowing that I didn't even have to smell it if I didn't want to. I moved my sleeve away from my face.

I waited until I could hear the footsteps of the Volturi fade away, which didn't take as long as I anticipated. Of course, I had overlooked the fact that they, too, could run almost as fast as the speed of light. When I knew they were gone, I stood up and walked around what used to be my grandparent's house.

Everything was in ruins. There was nothing there that was not saved by any means. If there was something valuable, it had been taken. If it was something that could be used to reminisce with, it had been burned or destroyed using other methods, which was clear in every room I entered. Beds were ripped to shreds, books were burned, and pictures were strewn everywhere.

I walked back and forth between the bedrooms, walking around and checking out the destruction before I made my escape. I first entered Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice's room.

Their bed had been tipped over, and the mattress and comforter were ripped so that there was nothing left but feathers and stray fabric. I walked over to their nightstand—surprisingly enough, it was still standing—and looked at the framed picture that had been smashed into tiny bits. They were holding each other, staring lovingly into the others' eyes. I envied them, knowing that they had had so much time together, while I had had barely three with Jacob. I left the room, knowing that I would only upset myself in their room.

Next, I walked into Carlisle and Esme's room; it had barely been touched. The bed was standing up nice and tall, looking as majestic and regal as ever; I did not doubt why Carlisle and Esme had chosen it. I smiled and walked over to the bookshelves, scanning through all of Carlisle's medical books and Esme's tragic romances until I found what I had been looking for.

It was the one thing that was of some family value that the Volturi had overlooked. A photo album of all of us together; from the time when my parents met until a few weeks before all of the tragic events had occurred. I flipped open to the first page, which revealed a picture of all of us; in the front row there was Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, my father, Jacob, and Carlisle. In the back row stood Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, my mother, me, and Esme. We all stood beaming, showing off our perfect vampire faces—except for Jacob, of course.

I flipped to the second page, seeing it covered with pictures of my mother and father. They were obviously taken when my mother was still human, which I could tell because of the differences in the front picture and the second. Her face was much fairer in the first picture, and the second one looked amazingly awestruck by my father. I smiled as I looked at the pictures of them, holding each other and looking as happy as ever. Those were mostly the ones that were taken after my father changed my mother, which was only after I had been born, causing me to be half vampire, half human.

The third page was all of Jasper and Alice, the fourth Carlisle and Esme, the fifth of Emmett and Rosalie. But the sixth page, I was surprised to see, was of me and Jacob. I sucked in a breath as I looked at all of the pictures.

The first few were of Jacob holding me as an infant, then a toddler. Each of the pictures of us progressed throughout time until a few weeks prior, when I had turned sixteen and officially stopped aging. Jacob had changed significantly in those four years that it took me to turn sixteen, and I was probably the only one that had ever noticed that.

But I guessed that I'd never know, then, would I?

I grabbed the photo album and put it under my arm, knowing that I'd pick up a bag or two soon. I shoved my cell phone in my pocket and took some food with me, knowing that I'd need it to get by. At least, I'd need it some of the time. Luckily, the Volturi had saved me some money, which I retrieved from the kitchen table.

After I had everything that I needed for my new life, I walked through the house one more time, knowing that if I didn't, I wouldn't remember anything. I walked past several mirrors, which I ignored, because I already knew who I would be looking at. Renesmee Cullen, the hybrid that survived it all. It wasn't something that I could change, and I knew that. But it was something that I wanted to forget, which I also knew I wouldn't be able to do.

And as I walked out of the house and into the woods, I knew that I was becoming a new person. Maybe not quite the person that I wanted to be, but hey, it was a change, and didn't everyone need to change once in a while? Plus, I had all of eternity to change, so why not start then? I smiled as I walked deeper and deeper into the woods, knowing that every step was changing me into a new person—well, vampire, that is.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Renesmee, come down for breakfast!" My father called up the stairs for the millionth time. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head, hoping that if I ignored him enough he'd just disappear. It happened most of the time, but obviously, today was different.

I didn't hear a sound until my bedroom door flung open and Edward hurled himself onto my bed, ripping the covers off of my body and getting up off of the bed. I stared up at him in pure loathing and then pushed myself out of bed and down the stairs after my father.

As I walked down the stairs, I could smell my mother attempting—and failing—to make breakfast well this morning. I rushed to her side and pushed her out of the way, taking over the task of making scrambled eggs. She chuckled and sat down at the kitchen table behind me.

"Bella, you know you can't cook. Why did you try?" I asked her.

"I thought that maybe after becoming a vampire all of my imperfections would go away, but I guess that one was just amplified." She answered with another laugh. I smiled at her response and kept cooking, hoping that maybe Edward wouldn't come in and ask me about the previous night.

"Renesmee, I'm surprised you haven't actually kept in mind the fact that I can _read minds._" Edward reminded me, and I scowled at the eggs in front of me. Of course I forgot; I forgot all the time. That was why I was constantly being shut in the house and Jacob was constantly forced to sneak in and see me.

"So Jacob's sneaking in now?" Edward growled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm surprised you haven't been hearing him for the past three weeks." I said.

"Three weeks? He's been sneaking in for _three weeks?_" He roared, almost breaking the table with his amazing strength.

"Honey, he hasn't exactly been sneaking in… I've been letting him in." Bella said, moving around the table, away from his reach.

"That's why it's smelled so foul." He complained, pulling out a chair and sitting at the kitchen table. I laughed at his willingness to give up.

"Don't think that I'm not going to let this go, Renesmee." He said, snapping his head in my direction. I turned the stove off and turned away from it to face my father, who kept his eyes locked on my face. I walked over and took his hand, then just stared at him with a smile on my face, knowing that he could clearly see the happiness in his head as he saw images of me and Jacob together. His smug look was wearing off, and after it was completely gone, I turned back to the stove and slid the eggs off onto my plate.

"You're so manipulative." Edward grumbled, sitting off in a corner and sulking.

Things had changed in the Swan-Cullen family after I had fully grown and stopped aging—there were many more secrets between all of us, most of them kept by me, from my parents. Bella didn't mind as much as Edward did, but I didn't necessarily care what either of them thought about it. Since Edward didn't let Jacob—my soul mate, only known because of his Imprinting on me—inside our home. It was an unspoken rule that I usually ignored, which angered him to an insane degree. As I ate my eggs, Edward toyed around with the silverware and Bella stared out the window blankly with her arms crossed.

I stared at my mother with absolute gratitude, because I knew that if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be alive. And I also knew that if it wasn't for my father, Bella wouldn't be alive. Because I was a human-vampire hybrid, I was stronger than most babies and almost killed my mother from inside the womb. According to my father and Jacob, it was not a very fun scenario. I doubted that it would be.

Bella suddenly turned to us and sat down at the table. I wondered what was wrong, if anything, or if she had just been contemplating things. I already knew that I had changed my mother and father's lives quite a bit, but I wondered if I had changed it enough to make them worry about things. I hoped that they didn't, even though I knew it was almost impossible. The Volturi were watching us every second of every day, and that if we screwed up just once that we would be in danger.

I felt a sudden jolt of excitement as I heard the door open and watched as my aunts and uncles proceeded to enter our home, with Carlisle and Esme at the back of the group. They were all wearing happy faces, stepping gracefully into our home. I smiled at them from the table and shoveled the rest of my eggs in my mouth—then realizing that Bella had slipped blood into them—and then wiped off my face and stood to greet them. Esme stopped in front of me first and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hello, Renesmee. How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm great; just fine. Thanks." I said, holding her at arm's length. She beamed at me and hugged Edward, then Bella. I hugged everyone in the family, saving Alice for last. When we were letting go of each other from our hug, she leaned in and whispered to me;

"I know about Jacob. And don't worry; Edward doesn't mind as much as you think he does." She told me, stepping away from me and smiling. I laughed and turned to see Edward glaring at Alice as she retreated back into the family room with the rest of the Cullen-Hale clan.

While my family all squished onto couches and chairs, I sat on the floor, eating some pizza that I had found in the fridge; it was something that only I needed, seeing as I needed _some_ food to survive. I could live off of just blood, but I had decided when I was younger that I would have both so I could act at least a little bit normal at school.

"So, Renesmee, how's school going?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, just fine. I'm loving high school." I said cheerfully.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked.

"Forks High School." Bella, Edward and I answered in unison. We all looked down at the ground, and Alice suppressed a giggle.

"That's where all of us went." Emmett said enthusiastically. "Up top, Nessie!" He raised his hand for a high-five, which I gave him without enthusiasm.

Bella looked at me with a smile and then returned to Edward's loving gaze. It made me sick just watching them; but then again, I bet Edward felt the same way about reading Jacob's mind when he was around.

"You're totally right." Edward said, nodding in my direction. I laughed and stood up, walking up the stairs to my room to change my clothes.

I reached into my dresser drawers and pulled out a sky blue chiffon tank top and fitted skinny jeans, then grabbing a pair of silver flats from the closet. As I pulled off my pajama top, I head a slight cough penetrate the silence, causing me to jump and cover myself. Jacob burst into laughter, throwing his head back in hysterics. I walked over to him and slapped his arm.

"That is _not_ funny!" I hissed, knowing that if I spoke too loud my family would hear me. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around me.

"You have to admit that it was just alittle bit funny." He whispered. I smirked.

"Not a chance." I pushed him off of me and put on my top, then stripped off my pajama pants and put on my jeans and flats. I grabbed my makeup off of the dresser and put some on, knowing that being a vampire hybrid had its perks.

Jacob backed up and sat on my bed, crossing his arms as he watched me apply my makeup. I smiled as I did it, clearly seeing his reflection in the mirror. He was smiling at me with satisfaction, and I smiled right back. When I was done with my makeup, I got up and ran my fingers through my long curls.

"You're gorgeous." Jacob said, putting his arms around me yet again, pulling me towards him. I pushed him off of me and led him downstairs.

"There's family here." I told him, taking both of his hands.

"I really don't think I should be here, Nessie." He whispered nervously.

"Don't be funny with me, Jake. You're part of the family. You have to see them." I insisted.

"But I can't. They don't like me." He pressed.

"Jake, you're my soul mate. They're going to have to get over your… wolf-ness." I joked.

"Come on, Renesmee. You know they don't like me." He said.

"I do know that, but you're just going to have to push past it. So will they." I replied, turning to continue descending the stairs.

"Please, don't make me go down there." He pleaded.

"You're going down there." I said, finally pulling out my strength and yanking him downstairs.

As we entered the family room, all the eyes moved to the pair of us, the frantic-looking couple.

"Jacob!" Bella cried, running to him and wrapping her arms around him. He whispered something to her, and she quickly removed herself from him and moved back to Edward's side.

"How's the happy couple doing?" Emmett asked. "When's the wedding?"

"We're not getting married, Emmett." I reminded him. "Not yet."

"Well you two _are_ soul mates… It's got to happen sooner or later." Rosalie said stiffly.

"Nice to see you, too, Rosalie." Jacob said with a salute. I could feel the tension between the two, which was just natural. Rosalie had always been protective of me, and Jacob was as well, so it was just natural for them to hate each other.

"So, Carlisle, how's work going?" Jacob asked, quickly changing the subject as he saw the images of being uncomfortable that I had forced into his mind.

"It's interesting. I've had to cover a few times, so we might end up having to find somewhere new to go." He said.

And the conversation launched. It was like a family reunion, but only after a few weeks. Almost every month we gathered like that, talking and sharing stories—which there were many of. Nothing was ever uncomfortable after a while, and everyone always got along. We were family, after all. And as much as Jacob fussed that the family didn't like him, I knew that it was just Rosalie. He and Emmett had hit it off after the Volturi had left Forks; Alice had taken a liking to him anyway; Jasper and Jake had their differences, but they got along; Carlisle liked him enough; Esme adored him; and then there were my parents. Everyone knew that Jacob and Bella had had a thing before I was born, but things changed after Jacob imprinted on me. And that was when Edward had to face the music and deal with it.

As I watched my family and boyfriend get along just fine, I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. Everyone in my family was so diverse—mostly from being adopted—which made everything so much more fun. And then I had Jacob, who was perfect. There was never a time when we didn't get along, and we couldn't be apart from each other for more than a few hours. That's how it had always been, and that was the way it would always be.


	3. Chapter 2

Jacob reached for my hand and squeezed, anxious to get out of there and have some alone time. I couldn't blame him, though. He had waited long enough for me to come of age, and here I was, sixteen years old; only a year before I would stop aging for 150 years.

I had to admit, 150 years was a _long_ time. But still, Jacob stopped aging, and I would die eventually of natural causes. I was, after all, part human. It was going to happen. Jacob could never understand why I hadn't inherited my father's complete immortality, but the mortal part ran in my blood. Bella had been human when she had me; if Jacob wasn't satisfied, he could go complain to her.

I returned his squeeze, and he looked at me hopefully. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Would anyone miss us if we disappeared for a while?" I asked politely.

"We'd miss _you_, Nessie." Rosalie grumbled. Alice elbowed her, and she looked down and mumbled something unintelligible. I smiled and turned towards the door, leading Jacob outside to the woods where I knew he was more comfortable. He was more wolf than man, anyway.

As we made our way across the path, I could tell that he was itching to get to our meadow—it had been my parents'; it still was, but they never came as often as Jacob and I did. They didn't even know we went there. Edward probably would have thrown a fit.

I looked at Jake with a gleam in my eye, and he already knew that I was challenging him to a race. He gave me a mischievous grin and bolted forward, but not before I could take off full speed. I hurtled over branches and maneuvered myself through the woods, taking a secret short cut to the meadow. I hadn't told Jake for that exact reason; I was going to have to beat him _sometime_.

I arrived at the meadow only moments before Jacob. He was still in his human form, because he knew he had an advantage if he wasn't. I smiled at him as he walked slowly towards me, pacing around in a circle. He had a devious gleam in his eyes, and I already knew what was going to happen.

He stopped about twenty feet in front of me, and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. I put my hands on my hips.

"We're really going to do this again, aren't we Jacob?" I asked with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Yeah, we really are, Nessie." He said matter-of-factly. I smirked at him.

"Fine, but you know you're going to lose." I reminded him.

"The only reason you won before is because I let you." He tried.

"You're such a liar! I totally whooped your a—"

"Bring it on!" He cried, and I burst forward, ending up right in front of him with my hands at his neck.

"You're so dumb!" I laughed. He just smiled at me, then leaned in towards my ear.

"I know. That's why you're so attracted to me. It's okay; I already know." He whispered, then he bolted away stealthily and phased into wolf form. I rolled my eyes and ran after him, standing nose-to-nose in front of him. His nose was significantly larger than mine.

Since we couldn't communicate, I talked to him; I would have _no_ interruptions.

"This is how it's gonna go down, Jake. I'm going to kick your ass. Not that difficult to comprehend, I hope." I said with a grin, backing up and jumping on top of him. He threw me over onto the ground, and I flipped and landed on my feet with a thud. I slid underneath him and threw him forty feet away, leaving a huge dent in the ground and sending a crash that echoed through the forest around us. He shook his massive head and walked over to me, phasing back to his human form as he did so.

"You," he panted "you suck." I laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me lightly on the lips. That was the thing with me and Jacob; since we knew we were soul mates, we didn't have to walk around and prove it by making out in a corner. We knew that not everyone _cared_ that we were soul mates, so we didn't flaunt it.

Just then, I heard a snapping of a twig or two in the woods, and I looked around to see Seth Clearwater walking over towards us.

"Hey love birds. How's it going?" He asked. I smiled at him. Seth was such a lovable guy, and he was actually close to the family. He was trying to teach Jacob how to tolerate them, which was still in progress. Jacob was not one to change for someone else's sake.

"Fine, Seth. How are you?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm great, thanks. I'm just super pumped right now. Quil and Embry set me up on a blind date." He said excitedly.

"Congrats, buddy." Jacob said, slapping him on the back.

"Thanks! You know, she might be the one. I mean, when Quil and Embry met her, they said that it was like they were meeting another me; except, ya know, a girl." He laughed. I could tell that he was nervous.

"I hope she's nice, Seth. You deserve a great girl." I said.

"You know, Seth, just because she's exactly like you doesn't mean it's gonna work." Jacob pointed out. I elbowed him in the ribs, which didn't have any effect on him at all, but he got the message.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, look at you and Renesmee." Seth thought.

"You can call me Nessie, Seth." I told him.

"Oh, thanks! No offense, but your name's kind of a mouthful." He said. I laughed, and Jacob slipped his arm around my waist.

"It's okay. Bella finally warmed up to the name after Jake just ignored her all the time." I said. Jacob laughed and pulled me closer to his side.

"She was going to have to live with it sooner or later. I'm just glad that she picked sooner so she wouldn't be pissed at me all the time." He said, pulling my face to his and kissing me. It was longer than the last one, and I could tell that Seth was getting annoyed.

That was something that I loved about the wolves; they got annoyed at the constant public displays of affection, but they knew that that was normal for us. Imprinting was something that couldn't be stopped, and you can't really help yourself at first. And since Jacob had been waiting for me to grow up, we were constantly with each other.

It was the same with Quil and Claire. Claire was only about nine years old now, so Quil would be waiting a while before having any romantic feelings for Claire. This was all explained to me by Jacob.

"I'm gonna go, Jake; just wanted to stop by and tell you." He said, trotting off back into the woods, leaving Jacob and I alone. We just stood there for a moment, our arms wrapped around each other. I inhaled the scent of his blood and was quickly tempted to bite him; I knew I couldn't, but I wanted to more than anything. It was just natural for me. I couldn't help that I was half-vampire; that was my parents' fault.

"Why do you always think about that when we're together?" He asked quietly.

"I can't help it, Jake." I said.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe you'd think of something else." He said.

"I do think of other things. That was just the only thing I'm letting you see." I told him.

"Well then, why don't you think of something else?" He requested. I sighed.

"Alright, if that's what you want." I said quietly.

"Mhmm, that's what I want." He said.

"Alright." I closed my eyes and thought of home, and my family that was waiting there for me. He grumbled and let go of me, looking me in the eyes.

"If that's where you want to go…"

"That _is_ where I want to go." I whined.

"Then let's go, you cry baby." He joked. I shoved him playfully, sending him into a tree. He ran back and tackled me, sending me to the ground. I jumped up and kissed him quickly on the lips, then grabbed his hand and walked back home with a bounce in my step.


End file.
